Two Faced
by Aoi Shinobumi
Summary: She wanted love, she got the very opposite...
1. Help Me, Please

This...this began with a simple desire. To be loved. Jumin had seemed so perfect when they were talking. It felt like this was absolutely meant to have happened, and Jaehee had been the one to insist she go to him, help him feel better and try to get him back to work. How could those things end up this wrong? She had no idea how long it had been, and it was a guarantee that she had missed the party, but he certainly didn't. He probably offered some vague excuse about her absence, and he had taken her phone and put it out of her reach, no way to get ahold of anyone to say what was going on. Who knew Zen was right? He was a man, and men were absolutely dangerous, though she supposed that was no longer something for her to worry about. He still seemed set on the relationship experience, so once a day, he let her out, handcuffed to the table so she couldn't leave. He was at least kind enough to feed her, and when they finished? He brought her to the bed, somewhere between loving and kind and uncaring, intense. That part hadn't taken more than a few days of living together, he had decided she was his, and in this case? That meant she belonged to him, for him to decide what best to do with her.

The last time someone had tried to come check on her had been a long time, maybe weeks, who could say? The guards at the door had turned Jaehee away again, insisting she was fine, but she had shouted for her help. That was a mistake, when Jumin returned from work that night, the guards had reported her distress, and he...he was furious. Now, when he left, he did so only after stuffing her mouth with one of those oh so expensive ties he had, her hands bound so she couldn't try and remove it herself.

"I've tried to make you happy, I've given you everything, why don't you love me?" he questioned angrily as he locked the cage.

She wanted to tell him this wasn't love, that this wasn't right to do, and most of all that the problem was that she _did_ love him. Aside from the fact that there was no hope of escape, she had long held out hope that he would one day let her go and go back to the loving man he was at first.

And then, one day, he made a mistake. He saw her off lovingly, that familiar Jekyll/Hyde routine, he decided she could go without the gag for one day, to test her obedience. Her eyes fell to the dresser nearby, close enough to reach, but just barely. He had left her phone there, by accident, she was sure. There was no way she could talk in the messenger or even call without him knowing, but if she could at least send a text, she was sure he didn't know her password enough to check that much. Crawling awkwardly to the edge of the cage, she slipped her bound hands through the narrow space between the bars, barely fitting through, despite certainty that she had lost a fair bit of weight. Her fingers fumbled to pull at the phone, drawing it closer. It teetered dangerously on the edge, and her heart raced at the thought that it might fall, the sound surely loud enough to draw the attention of the guards who would report to Jumin if it did. She clumsily caught it, pulling it through, quickly unlocking the phone, her movements slow after.

Her heart throbbed uncontrollably, concerned that he might be watching her from his office. Who was she supposed to tell? Jaehee had already tried to check on her a few times, and had always been turned away, Judo or not, there was no way she was willing to risk her safety against the security to get her out. Yoosung was sweet, but he was small too, he wouldn't be able to face them. Seven might be able to help, to hack in to the feed and at least maybe get the word out that she wasn't okay. Zen seemed the most promising, but even so, she didn't want to prove he was right from the start, that she was a fool not to listen to him and leave when she had even a small chance to do so. Frowning, she navigated to her texts, pressing it anyway, keeping the message short when she noticed her battery was dangerously low.

'Zen...you were right. I'm not safe, I'm locked away...help me, please…' she sent.

She had ignored his warnings, and there was a limit to human kindness, he might even refuse outright to help her. Even if he somehow did manage to get in and help her, where was she supposed to go that Jumin Han could not reach? There was one place, she supposed, but that depended heavily on whether Seven or V were willing to help there too. She had no choice but to go back to the apartment, it was the one place Jumin didn't know the location of, unless someone told him, she could stay there safely without problems.

"That bastard! Has he hurt you? If...if he has, I swear, I'll kill him!" the first reply.

"You're still at his penthouse, right? I'll talk to Jaehee and Seven and see if I can find away, there has to be away to get you out...Wait for me, I'll save you…"

"I have to go. Jumin can't know I did this...please hurry…" she sent, quickly turning her phone off, struggling once more to replace it as exactly as she could on the dresser.

There was nothing to do but to wait. If they somehow came up with a way to get past the guards, she might still have to wait. The only thing she could do was try to soothe Jumin's furor enough to convince him that she had changed, would absolutely obey him, and hope for the best. There was no waiting, she had to begin that process now, she had no patience to wait several hours for him to return home.

"Excuse me, guard?" she called out hesitantly.

The head of security wasn't on the shift right now, so this was someone she had no inkling what his name was. The door opened slowly, and he peeked in curiously.

"What is it?" he asked.

"C...can you call Jumin? I...I know he's really busy, but I'm so lonely, I want to see him…" she begged softly.

"Well...he did say not to bother him, but for this, maybe...Yes, it will be taken care of." he finally agreed.

" _Thank you!"_ she said, forcing cheerfulness.

He closed the door, but she could still hear his voice, quietly muffled through the thick door. "Mr. Han, I'm sorry to bother you, I know you said not to, but the lady...what? Oh, yes, she's still fine. That's what I wanted to talk to you about. The lady wanted me to call you, she says she's lonely and wants to see you. Shall I? Yes, alright. I'll tell her."

The door opened once more, and for a moment, her heart sank, realizing he might actually not have bought it.

"Mr. Han is on his way. He says he'll take the day off." he informed her, closing the door once more.

He had been very thorough in his instruction as to how he expected things. They had never even discussed marriage, and honestly, she just wanted to leave, if she had a choice, she no longer fantasized about a life with Jumin Han, had no desire to be his wife. He had insisted that when he arrives home, she was meant to greet him lovingly, as if they were. Even bound and trapped as she was, she could manage that. Arranging for the party long past, she had learned how to be charming, even when she was less than excited to do so, perhaps watching Zen's performances had also helped, his words on the phone calls they shared more than motivating. This was just back stage, the curtains were indeed about to open for her, ready to put on her most convincing performance. Zen had once said he planned to use Jumin as inspiration for his role, and now, now it was her turn to use Zen for her inspiration.

The door again swung opened not long after, Jumin adjusting his cufflinks as he let it close behind him, his eyes, still lovely, though she knew what lied behind them now, expectantly falling to her.

"Welcome home, my love!" she called to him affectionately.

His eyes widened in surprise, that quickly melted to mild pleasure. It seemed as if he were truly relieved to hear it from her. Granted, he had given her no reason to be so sweet, if it helped her cause, she was willing to do whatever it took. He approached slowly, every step graceful and proud, kneeling in front of the cage, his hand reaching through the bars, tenderly stroking her hair.

"I heard you missed me, my princess...I'm sorry, if I had known you felt that way, I would have stayed home from the start." he assured her.

It was all an act. He would actually have stayed home had she asked, but there was no way he understood her feelings on the matter, being locked away, being hurt and treated so poorly? Who would want that, who could be happy about such a thing?

"I did, I missed you terribly. More than anything, I desperately want to spend the night in your arms, can't you grant my one desire?" she pleaded.

It tasted like ash in her mouth, saying such things. Lying was something that didn't come easily to her, but at least it appeared to be convincing. She had no idea how long it would take for those three to come up with a way to save her, but the best plan, in her mind, was to stay on his good side as long as possible. They wouldn't have a long window to get in and get her out, so it was far better if she wasn't in the cage when they did. Jumin stood up, reaching into his pocket, pulling out a gold key, unlocking the door and helping her to stand.

"If that's what you want, then you'll have it. I'm so glad you seem to be in a better mood today, I hate having to lock you up, but what else can I do, if you keep trying to escape and disobey me?" he asked.

He picked at the binds on her wrists, thoughtfully rubbing the reddened tracks on her skin, as if he might actually regret inflicting them on her, but she knew better. He didn't regret it, because he felt it necessary to ensure she wouldn't try to get away from him. She cringed inwardly at the thought of what needed to happen now, she had to reinforce the idea that she really did miss him. Ignoring her own pain, she flung herself towards him, her arms desperately grasping his sides, embracing him tightly with a pleased sigh. He hesitated, but reciprocated, squeezing her gently before drawing her by the chin to look up at him, kissing her hungrily, nipping and sucking at her lower lip, almost crushing as he stole away her breath, letting up after a few moments.

"I...want you, but that can wait. You appear to have lost weight, and since you were so bad, you had to be gagged, I'm sorry for that, but tonight, you will be rewarded, anything you want from the chef, you'll need your strength. First, I think, we'll wash together, and then we'll eat, and...as you so lovingly requested, we'll spend the night together, safely in my arms." he explained, listing his itinerary. "Perhaps not entirely safe, I'm of course going to have my way with you until you can't keep your eyes open a moment longer. How does that sound, my love?"

She wanted to frown, disgusted that he could still think to call her such sweet things after what he had done to her, but she held back. One lapse in her act would simply see her back in the cage, at square one once more, so she forced a smile, nuzzling into his chest softly.

"That sounds wonderful, a night with my Jumin, I can't ask for more." she purred softly.

At the very least, this was the first time in days she'd get a proper bath. When she was 'misbehaving', he simply opened the cage long enough to lead her to the bathroom to wash her hair and sponge her down, as if he didn't quite trust her to be in there long enough for a proper bath, and of course, he was right not to. If he gave her even a slight opening, she would naturally have tried to run away. He didn't wait, his fingers searching for the zipper at her back, tugging it down easily, pulling at her sleeves slightly, just a light pull enough to make it fall away, appraising her with a satisfied hum. At first, it had been whatever she wanted, whatever would make her happy, as long as she stayed at his side, now, it was whatever he wanted, and she had no choice. She felt his eyes boring into her, and as much as she wanted to cover her bared body to his gaze, she refrained, uncomfortable. He had made sure she wore nothing underneath, said it only complicated matters for him, kept them apart unnecessarily. He circled a gloved finger around her nipple, pleased when it stiffened at his gentle touch, exhaling slowly in sick appreciation.

"Come now, princess. Let's get to the bath before I can't hold back from you anymore." he instructed.


	2. Epiphany

The night had gone about as she'd expected. Jumin had picked everything out, although he did keep his word about letting her choose what to order. It wasn't what she wanted, what she most wanted were things he would never let her eat, and instead of risking his ire once more, she ordered only what she thought he might want her to have instead. It had gone surprisingly well, he hadn't once looked even a little upset or suspicious of her, but it didn't give her any hope. She knew that he would just as soon lock her away again if he thought she was anything short of obedient to his wishes. Tonight had to end as well as it could, she had to stay out of the cage, that was the one thing that would make any sort of attempt to rescue her impossible, since he always carried the key, and to her knowledge, there was no spare. His hand rested on her lower back as he led her to his room, gently pushing her back on the bed, staring down at her in a way that made her feel more like an object he was examining for flaws, anything that might upset his desire for perfection.

His fingers curled under his tie, pulling it off, tossing it to the side. He said nothing at first, unbuttoning his shirt slowly and carefully. This might not have been so bad if he had taken as much care with her as he did with his attire, and her attempts to be kind and understanding had been the thing that put her at his mercy, little more than a toy he might eventually tire of, if she was lucky. He didn't break his eye contact, even as he started on his belt, cocking his head to the side curiously.

"Why don't you get comfortable. This is what you asked for, I thought you'd be happier." he observed quietly.

It occurred to her that she must have accidentally matched her expression to the way she felt, hastily forcing a smile. She expected him to be upset by that lapse, but instead, he almost looked relieved, like he was genuinely concerned, but again, she knew better. He was used to getting what he wanted, regardless of what others wanted, and now, what he wanted was her, and he wouldn't be satisfied if she didn't at least appear to want that as well. He stretched out next to her expectantly, one brow lofted as though he were waiting for something. Fighting back the urge to sigh in complaint, she turned to face him, his lips immediately on hers, a hand resting on the back of her neck to keep her from pulling away. She hated this, it no longer felt right, there was no feeling to it, and yet, she couldn't fight that it was enjoyable, the part she hated more than his unfeeling touch. Even without actual relationship experience, he knew exactly what he was doing, and how best to achieve the results he desired. He broke the kiss, but didn't pull away from her, speaking against her lips.

"Aren't you sad? You could have had this all along, but you wanted to run away from me. Haven't I proven myself yet? I've told you, I love you, we're in love, nothing you can do will change my mind, I'll always be here for you…" he told her.

Jumin expected her gratitude, to be thankful that he cared enough to stay at her side, to devote himself entirely to her, but she couldn't be happy about this, it didn't feel like love. _Just a little longer. Hold on a little while longer. He said he'll come for you…_ Those thoughts kept repeating in her mind, giving her the strength to keep up the act.

"I'm sorry. I haven't been treating you very kindly lately…" she sighed.

"That's all I wanted to hear." he began. His fingers danced along her thigh before he pulled her leg around his waist, seeking out her ear. "Remember...you must be quiet, the guards are still outside, and your voice is only mine, I don't want them to hear you…"

She didn't mind the jealousy initially. It felt good to know she was wanted enough for someone to want to be with her in such a strong way. It felt like forever was a real possibility, but now, hearing that made her stomach twist into tight knots. She gasped, his mouth hot against her neck, called away from her bitter thoughts, momentarily enjoying it, until he bit, hard enough to draw blood by the warmth pooling on her shoulder. She bit her lip hard, fighting the need to express the pain, knowing he would only become rougher with her if she disobeyed. He let go, seemingly confused as to why she looked like she was in pain, as if he honestly couldn't tell how much it hurt.

"Oh… was I too rough? I'll try to be gentler, you're being so good tonight…" he praised.

Gentle? Was that even a word he should be allowed to use? It was a lie, but one she had to swallow. When she was sure her voice was stable enough to reply without whimpering, she chanced it.

"I'm fine, I only want to make you happy." she lied.

He kissed her again, muffling the sounds she would inevitably make when he entered, his thumb brushing the crest of her hip, back up over her side, keeping her to him like even then, he was concerned she'd somehow slip away from him if he was careless. She tasted blood in his mouth, his tongue tracing hers, soft, and warm, but that hint of her blood reminding her that it was anything but loving. Distracted, her eyes scanned the room, for any hint of cameras in here, he had them all over his house, but at the very least, she found herself desperately hoping there weren't any in this room. If there was even a chance she could be seen doing something this shameful, she felt like she would die of embarrassment right there, but then, maybe that wouldn't be so bad. If nothing else, it was still a way to get away from him. There weren't any that she could see, but it had crossed his mind that with as obsessive as he was over her, maybe he had one hidden somewhere anyway.

He pinned her back, hovering over her now, her hands locked in his above her head abruptly, his eyes once more locked on hers, very aware only of the sound of his heavy breathing, the sound of his body meeting hers, a sound that now made her cringe, but she couldn't show it, he expected her to be pleased with this, and knew he never deviated from his plans. There hadn't been a choice but to ask for this, and now, he meant to stay with her like this until morning, as he said he would. Her only hope was that sleep would claim her long before then. She must not have been reacting the way he hoped, his movements harder, faster, like he was upset about the lack of appropriate response. Lying wasn't something she liked to do, but if it kept her safe, she had no choice, right? She wanted to keep an eye on him, to be aware if he meant to try anything dangerous, but she closed them anyway.

"Tell me you belong to me, you're all mine…" he growled.

She held her breath for a few seconds, in an effort to make her words sound breathier, knowing that was what he wanted to hear. The words sounded almost programmed in her mind, something she was supposed to say, and where she might normally have been too shy to say such things, she didn't hesitate now, didn't hold back, anything to keep him happy, though the reasons had become less sincere.

"I'm all yours, I belong to only you…" she panted quietly.

"Good girl, you're all mine. Your body, your words, these are only mine…" he reminded her.

It certainly seemed that way, and even if she did escape, that didn't guarantee he would never find her again. Part of her figured it might even be better to resign herself to this being her life, just in case it was impossible. She lost track of how long had gone by, before he finally let up, forcing another smile when all she wanted was to express how upset she was, the warmth she felt telling her everything he neglected to say. He was marking her, trying to show her that he meant to do anything to keep her with him. Normally, he rested for a bit before he would start again, but tonight, he sat back up, searching in his coat for something. He gripped her ankle, drawing it over his lap, cold metal closing around it after a bit. Glancing down at it, her mind too full to process anything. She didn't need his explanation, she knew exactly what it was and what the intent for it was.

"I think you can stay out of the cage, but I'm not sure that you won't try again. I don't know what it will take to keep you happy…" he said, his fingers following the curve of the device. "Are you disappointed because it's been this long and I haven't given you a ring yet? Maybe I should…" he paused again, returning back to her side, running his fingers through her hair. "This will make sure you don't get too far from my sight again. It has a tracking chip in it, so if you do get away, I'll be able to find you. Although...you might not want to. Not just because you love me, but because…"

He stole a quick kiss, nibbling her lip gently. "If you get more than twenty feet from the penthouse...it will shock you. It will be incredibly painful, and I don't want that. Oh...but twenty feet is quite far, you can still wander the building, and even go outside a little bit, I care about your feelings…"

That was a lie, if he actually cared about how she felt, he would never have thought to put such a thing on her, would never have had a problem with her going back to the apartment for just a day, and wouldn't feel the need to treat her like this. Jumin thought this was being _generous?_ His sense of generosity was as twisted as he was. Kissing her again, he smiled.

"You've had a bit to rest, are you ready?" he asked.

Swallowing slightly, she nodded, unsure if she could answer properly without wanting to scream in frustration. "Yes, my love…"

"That's my girl…" he purred.

She smiled genuinely this time, not because of him, but because it suddenly crossed her mind how badly she wished he had actually gone through with marrying Sarah. Then it would be her struggling like this instead of her, she could have come to her senses and tried to…

Huh...It never actually occurred to her, but now that she thought of it, it felt like an epiphany. She loved Zen, the care she showed for him wasn't merely friendly interaction, she had hoped he might feel the same. When she was sure he didn't, that was what drove her to Jumin. He _had_ been changing, and it seemed like it was for her, and the idea that Zen perhaps only cared out of concern for a friend...well, maybe she should have tried to ask. Even if it wouldn't go anywhere, she had no choice but to be honest, if he did manage to save her from this, she swore she would tell him the truth.

"Just focus on me, I'll take care of you." he told her.


	3. His Agenda

Jumin decided to work from home for some reason. She was itching to check her phone, but knew he had it in the drawer, too much of a temptation, he said. He didn't want anyone else to get her attention, but it was more like he was probably concerned she'd tell someone that she wasn't allowed to leave, not that she would dare say something like that on the phone or through chat, where he could either overhear or see it for himself. He sat at his desk with his back to her, reading through a stack of papers thicker than some of the books he had in the shelves. Occasionally, he would sign his name and flip it over, never glancing back at her. She sat quietly on the couch, her eyes fixed on the back of his head, her hands twitching uncomfortably in her lap. Her gaze drifted to his neck, her thoughts drifting, wondering just how many guards obscured the path out of the building. Looking down at her hands, she frowned, what if, while he was distracted, she took these hands and cut away his breath, could she safely get away then?

Her fingers curled slightly, rising to her feet, slowly approaching him from behind. She had no idea how he would react, so she tried to prepare for any kind of response. Licking her lips, she intended to get as strong a grip as she could, hesitating at the last moment, far too gentle in her touch. He paused, looking up from his work for just a moment, raising a brow curiously.

"What are you doing?" he asked quietly.

Her heart jumped to her throat, losing her courage that easily, her soft hold quickly becoming gentle kneading. Her hands shifted between his neck and shoulders, cursing herself for being so weak.

"I...you looked really tense, I thought you might like this." she told him.

Jumin stopped to consider it briefly, nodding once. "This is fine. I'll take a break soon and pay attention to you, I'm sorry if it seems like I'm neglecting you."

She didn't want his attention, she wanted to leave. It was unbearable to think that even with as badly as she desired that, she didn't have the kind of nerve it took to accomplish that however she had to. He let out a pleased groan as she worked to ease the tension between his shoulders, glad he had stopped looking so he wouldn't say anything about the unpleasant face she took. There was no reason for him to be here except for suspicion, in her mind. He could just as easily went to the office, and if he was nervous, he could have tracked her with his phone, or had someone check to make sure she hadn't left. Even so, she had nowhere to go currently, and the device on her ankle held her in fear of the pain it would cause if she tried to go too far. His hand crossed his shoulder, grasping her wrist loosely, signalling her to stop. He pushed his chair back just a bit, guiding her in front of him, gesturing for her to sit.

"I might work more efficiently with you here instead." he explained quietly.

She didn't like the idea, but ruining his almost kind mood wasn't something she was prepared to do, gingerly coming to rest between his thighs. He circled her waist loosely, idly nibbling the side of her neck, his hand resuming it's almost mechanical way of signing documents. This, if things had stayed like this, she might have actually enjoyed it, the idea that she was just as meaningful as his work, and that he relied on her to be able to focus on it more. Jumin had the potential to be kind and loving, but he often changed so quickly at the slightest reasons, that it hardly seemed to matter anymore. He shifted slightly, a visible frown on his face now, reasserting his efforts to concentrate, nudging her to turn the pages so he could keep her close to him.

"Perhaps this wasn't a great idea after all." he said. "It's harder to focus, knowing my perfect love is so close."

Taking a deep breath, she felt a massive headache creeping into her skull, though she wouldn't say anything about it. It would be less frustrating if he simply would stick with one attitude and be consistent about it. The constant back and forth was so hard to deal with, far too confusing for her. He moved his touch enough to raise the edge of her dress a little higher, dipping under the hem, drawing circles on her thighs before daring to go higher still, relaxing just a bit at the slight way she squirmed in response. She turned his page again, flushing bright red, his teeth grazing her earlobe, semi-interested breaths gusting over it. Admittedly, he had made more progress in just a few minutes than he seemed to the whole morning, but she wasn't exactly thrilled about the methods he settled on. His fingers twisted in just a bit, and she shuddered at the inability to hide her response from him, she didn't want him to feel it like this, to know that he could still provoke such physical feelings from her. That might only confuse him more down the road when she did get out, how could she not love him if he could do this to her? He was more than a little unable to figure things out, and she didn't quite feel like helping him understand that her body and her heart weren't always on the same wavelength.

Jumin pushed her to stand, rising with her, giving no further thought in that moment, sweeping the papers from his desk, scattering slowly like leaves dancing in the wind, conjuring images of fall for just a moment. He freed his hand from her, easing her down over the desk, drawing her skirt up her hips, as if he wasn't content to wait any longer than necessary. He still considered himself on the clock, so there was no way he intended to take the time to follow the appropriate steps. He lingered for a few seconds on himself, possibly reconsidering until she heard the sound of his zipper, felt him pressing against her. The desk kept her tightly to him in the small space, his hands free to wander her back, her hips, anywhere he chose, though he seemed unhappy with the garments still in his way. The way he pounded against her slid her against the surface of the desk, friction building heat across her chest, though she refused to say anything about it. Knowing how he felt about her being too loud, she gently bit down on her wrist, using it to keep herself quiet.

She might not like the situation, but even so, she had trouble denying that it wasn't quite as bad as she wanted it to be, the desire to hate everything about this was strong, but her will was not. Her thighs trembled mildly, whimpering softly into her hand, shifting side to side to avoid overstimulating her poor nerves. His touch found the curves of her hips, pulling her back to oppose him, his heart beating faster, or was that hers? She couldn't really tell, save for the quiet sounds he made, growing louder in time with his increasing speed and force. It wasn't hard to read, he wanted her for himself, so she was meant to be quiet, only for him to enjoy, him on the other hand, he felt no shame in being a bit loud, felt almost proud that others might hear him, though she couldn't understand why. It was an embarrassing thing to overhear, and her own shame in the matter was rivaled only by how those poor guards must feel too. There was no great mystery in what was going on, Jumin was nearly silent much of the day, unless this was on the agenda…

A hand came up her body, tugging at the zipper. He leaned over her, replacing his hold on her, nipping firmly at the back of her neck, his heavy breaths raising goosebumps all along her body, annoying how that happened without her wanting it to. It was a helpless feeling to know that your body never quite respected your heart. He must have been close, there was a certain desperation in his movements that graceful and proud Jumin never displayed, the constant thud of the desk colliding with the wall painting a picture that no one needed to see. Her nails scraped at the polished wooden surface, harmlessly dragging along, the satisfied groan telling her exactly what his expression must have been, and damned if he wasn't always good looking, but that too didn't change how she felt about the entire situation. Waiting a little longer, he pulled away, fixing her clothes, before drawing her into his arms. She hated that smirk.

"Look at that. You've made a mess of my clothes, I'll have to change. You, on the other hand, don't do anything but sit for a little bit, please?" he asked.

She blinked once, confused as to the reason, unless he meant for her to stay still until he could return to keep an eye on her. "Alright...but, may I ask why?"

He helped her stretch out on the couch, a hand pressed to her forehead for a second or two. He didn't immediately answer the question. "There is a book I've gotten for you. If you find yourself bored, please take the time to read it and make a list of the names you like."

She repeated the question, unsatisfied with his vague responses. "Jumin, why?"

"Oh...well, I've been keeping a close eye on your body, of course. If it hasn't already happened, it should very soon. I've thought about it a great deal, and don't worry. We will be married before we know for sure if it's happened."

She felt her eye twitch slightly, biting her tongue to remind herself to smile when she felt the need to look unhappy. She didn't want to marry him, not anymore, that feeling had fled a long time ago. "Married? That's wonderful, but what are you intending to happen?"

He bent long enough to kiss her brow, walking back towards his room, though he paused. "Isn't it obvious, my love? We've been together for some time, it's time for us to consider a family. I told you, I've kept track of your body, it's the perfect time."

When he was out of view, she covered her mouth, holding back a frustrated screech at the sudden news. No wonder he was being so lenient about her condition, he only let her go for this, she imagined. Needing to keep her strength up was less about him desiring her to be able to stay conscious for a very long time and more that he wanted her to be healthy for this. If God was listening? She would fervently beg to be free of him soon, and that her body was more stubborn than she was.

How much longer do I have to wait?


	4. A Solid Plan?

It was a warm afternoon, bright and sunny, but in her mind, it was raining, chaotic, flashes of white hot lightning clashing in the sky. Jumin said it had been a while since she had proper sunlight, and he needed her to be healthy.

"There's someone coming for us tomorrow. I'll pick out a dress for you and see that you look appropriate for this." he sighed thoughtfully.

She barely heard him, lost in the haze of her thoughts, absentmindedly fidgeting with her sleeve. "Ah? Who…"

"Oh, nothing to worry about. A painter, I thought it would be fitting to have a nice painting to commemorate our love." he told her. "What do you- oh, excuse me."

His phone rang, and he took a few steps away to answer it privately. She could only pick up part of what he said, guessing it must have been Jaehee on the other end.

"Hm? No. I won't be in today or tomorrow. Take as long as you feel like, right now I can't handle distractions, so as long as your work is done well, I don't care." he said.

That was all she managed to pick up on, watching him walk further away, as if purposely trying not to let her hear any of it. So he wasn't planning on leaving for a few days...That wasn't a very comfortable thought. Jaehee was probably incredibly busy without him at the office, and it wasn't fair to her. Her presence was supposed to comfort him, encourage his return to work, but it seemed her arrival had only contributed to worsening the problem. Jumin returned after a bit, pocketing his phone, nodding his head towards the door.

"It's been long enough, right? Ready to go back inside? Lunch should arrive soon enough, I've selected something that should be sufficient to your current dietary requirements." he explained, offering his arm.

She held back a sigh, slipping her arm in his, following his lead back inside. Her picky taste in food made no difference when he was in control, he picked based on what was best at the moment, regardless of whether or not she personally liked it, and she knew he wouldn't stop watching her until she finished, in case she was tempted to do something else with it. Even her parents weren't quite so stern, when she was younger, they tried to cajole her into eating properly, but never went to such lengths to disrespect her in such a way. Her health mattered too, but they had been the type to let her become her own woman, with personal likes and dislikes, though she was now fairly sure they had no idea what had happened to her, since it had been months since they spoke. Maybe they even thought her dead.

"You look tense. Perhaps I should arrange for some relaxing activities for you. Or if you prefer, I could take care of you myself? I'm not properly trained for such things, but that's what couples do, isn't it?" he wondered.

If she had to pick between the two, a day of relaxation sounded better, but she couldn't just tell him that. "Whatever you think is best, I trust your judgment."

His hand came up, twisting a loose lock of her hair between his fingers, sighing. "You're so perfect for me. I'm quite happy you belong to me."

He said something that struck her as odd, but unusual enough to store it away for later, in case it might somehow prove useful. "If anyone else had...well, it doesn't matter, you're mine. Just realize I wouldn't have pursued you if you were someone else's. I'll never have to worry about that. You'll be at my side and tied to me soon enough. We'll be happy together, I'll make sure of it."

That was all it would have taken? Her being involved with someone else? For a moment, she again thought of Zen, if she had only expressed her feelings for him sooner, this could have been avoided entirely. If that was no longer an option, perhaps somehow she could convince Seven to, and the idea disgusted her more than being involved in a marriage she didn't want, but he knew people, maybe he could find a way to see her quickly married before Jumin had a chance to find her. Ugh. At the same time, better the demon you know than the one you don't, after all. At least with him, she knew the kind of trouble he was.

"I'm already so happy." she lied.

"I'm pleased to hear you say that. Although...I'm still not sure my efforts have taken. After lunch, I feel like we should try again." he told her distractedly.

He appeared to be looking over some manner of paper chart as he spoke to her, something that was probably important, though she didn't feel comfortable asking what it was. Part of her worried it was about her. Her life on paper, that seemed depressing.

* * *

Jaehee exited the car, sending the driver away, sitting across from two strangely dressed figures, shrouded in the shade.

"What's the word?" the first asked.

"He won't be coming to work until the day after tomorrow." she replied.

"Hm… That's a little more time than I expected. At least it will give me a chance to review the details and make sure it's still a sound plan." he said.

"I have to be honest. I don't like waiting so long, who knows what he could do to her in that time… Jaehee isn't there any other way?" the second man asked.

"I wish there was, I don't like it either, but he won't change his mind once he's made plans. I feel like he's up to something suspicious…" she admitted.

"It will be more suspicious if anything were to happen to that jerk. Hey, your plan, no one's going to get hurt, will they?" he asked the other man.

"No one, just my poor baby…" he lamented.

"You're that worried about her?" the second man asked curiously.

"Well, her too, but I wasn't calling her my baby. The problem is where to take her. Jumin doesn't know where the apartment is, but the two of you can't know either. It's risky, I won't be able to respond quickly if something happens, and if he does find her, it's all over." he explained.

"And the office is no good either, he would find her in a matter of minutes." Jaehee added.

"There's no choice then. I'll bring her to my place. I won't let him in even if he does show up, and I can hide her. If he tries anything, I can just call the police. Even with work, I can still take care of her." the second man sighed.

"I understand how you feel about her, but please think clearly. Not only could that be catastrophic for your career, but there's so much potential for her and you to get hurt if she stays with you, Zen." Jaehee said.

He shook his head negatively. "I'm not sure you do understand how I feel about her. I failed to protect her once, and I refuse to make that mistake this time. Look, my career is important, but if I have to put it off to keep her safe, she's worth more to me. I'll always get another role, but there's only one of her."

"You've never even seen her, I don't understand how you feel anything for someone you don't know…" she protested.

Zen gestured to the man beside him. "He's the only one aside from Jumin that has actually seen her. You're worried for her too, isn't that strange too, worrying for someone you don't know? If you think about it, if it weren't for you, she would never have gone, we'd have met her at the party, and I could have talked her out of seeing him then…"

"I need to go, I'm in the middle of important work, but I need to do a little more research. I'll be ready in time, count on me. Don't fight, we have a common goal. Either way, it'll look suspicious if we're seen together like this, so we need to split up for now." Seven said.

* * *

Please...don't forget about me, even though I don't deserve to be saved from this, please...just don't forget me…

Glancing across the table, her eyes fixed on the ring he slid on her finger. It was lovely, normally anyone would be ecstatic, but to her, it was just another cage, except there was still a chance to be free of this one, this was more of a leash, with a promise to be caged soon. Her eyes wandered up to meet his, forcing a smile to mirror his own.

"I picked it to complement your beauty. It suits you. I hope you like it." he said gently.

"I do, you have such a wonderful eye for details, my love." she said.

It was so hard to say that without her voice shaking. If she got free of him, perhaps she could become an actress, she was certainly developing a talent for it. She didn't have Zen's passion for it, but it was something to think about, anyway...


	5. Hopeless

Jumin had meticulously ensured that every preparation was seen to early in the morning, rousing her from her slumber to change into the clothes he had obtained for her, a dress he said accentuated her beauty. He shifted her hair over her shoulder, draping a far too expensive looking necklace around her neck, fixing it quickly. There was supposed to be a painter arriving soon, and she assumed that meant sitting still with him for several hours, but he had different ideas, ushering her out to a different room. A man with a camera stood there, lost in the elegance of the penthouse, it seemed.

"I thought you said there was a painter?" she whispered quietly to him.

"I'm a very busy man, I've planned a lot for us for today, so I simply mean to give the painter a picture of what he should do." he whispered back, his words warm against her ear.

She glanced to the man with the camera, noticing his eyes lingering on her far longer than she felt comfortable with, unsure if she was meant to say anything about it. Jumin's hand met her waist, drawing her back to him, draping her across his lap, forcing a smile. This was the pose he wanted to settle on? She couldn't attest to ever seeing a portrait of any couple like this, he must have been very convinced that she was quite special. If that was really how he felt, she wished he would simply show it, he didn't even have to say anything about it. Really though, she kept telling herself it was far too late for that.

"Come now, my love. Smile, you wouldn't want people to think you're unhappy with me, right?" he asked gently.

God, he really believed he had given her no reason to be like that? She put on her best smile, ready to move when the picture was taken, but he reached for her hand, putting it to his shoulder. Apparently a smile wasn't enough, he wanted her to see, no, perhaps the world to see that Jumin Han had it all, a loving woman included. She kept still as long as she had to, enduring the flash before he signaled it was fine to move, drawing her hands back to rub at her eyes. When she had moved, Jumin checked before he was satisfied, seeing him off. Pleased that that seemed to be the end of it, she froze when his expression turned unpleasant.

"Darling, I'd very much like it if you would follow me." he said, his words less affectionate and more a thinly veiled order.

He led her to a different floor, pushing her down into a chair. His eyes alone told her that trying to get up was a bad move, and she stayed put, not moving a muscle until he returned with someone else. It was clear he had no intention of telling her what was going on, and it wasn't until the woman produced a pair of scissors that she had any idea of what was happening.

"Forgive me, Mr. Han, but you're sure about the style you requested?" she asked hesitantly.

"I would not have told you that's what I want if it wasn't." he answered tersely.

"Yes, of course sir." she said apologetically.

Her eyes fell to the floor in silent horror as her long hair fell in thick wisps. Normally, Jumin only ever brought her here if he noticed her ends were splitting or if he thought her hair should be styled differently, but this, this was something else. Cutting away so much felt more like he was definitely trying to hurt her, but the problem was that she had no clue as to why. After what felt like forever, she noticed the woman had stopped, brushing the hair away from the plastic covering before removing it and returning her to his care. He nodded his head, grabbing her hand and leading her back to the room. She didn't take the chance to see how bad it was, too upset to care about what she looked like. The minute they returned, he walked away to make a call before coming back. Noticing the look on her face, he sighed, and it sounded almost like regret, almost.

"You must be wondering why I did that." he stated quietly.

"Of course I am! I didn't do anything wrong…" she huffed, unable to control her mouth.

Jumin, pulled her to his chest, squeezing her gently, his fingers brushing through her hair, and a pang of hurt hit her when they stopped so quickly. Not because she wanted more, but because such a quick end meant it was far shorter than she had hoped.

"That man. I didn't like the way he looked at you. You belong to me, and he was thinking strange things about you. I could tell, that man wanted something of mine, something I care very deeply for. It is unfair to punish you for someone else's sin, I know. Don't be sad, my love, I'm only doing this to protect you." he explained.

A knock at the door called him away from her side once more, but again he returned all too quickly.

"Please go get changed into this." he told her.

She didn't bother to look, instead doing as he asked, glad he was allowing her to leave his side without the need to follow and watch. Still expensive, but instead of a dress, he had went out of his way to get what appeared to be a suit for her. Was he suddenly so interested in her dressing like him, or was it something else? What was the point in questioning anymore, it was always something else. She strode back out, hands clenched tightly at her side, uncaring at that moment of the consequences of her anger.

"What the hell is this, Jumin?" she asked.

He circled her slowly, a hand propped under his chin. He was sizing her up yet again, a soft sigh indicating he was displeased with it, but he still seemed to approve despite that.

"I don't want other men looking at you, or thinking of doing things to you. I told you, I'm protecting you. I know you love me too much to do something bad like that, but still, whatever you do, I will never leave your side. You'll be my wife, and we'll have a wonderful family, I don't intend to let you forget how much I love you. So no matter what, I will always forgive you." he said.

That was no real answer to her question, it was more of his misguided notions of what love was, at least to her. Dressing her like this felt like a way to control her, to ensure that no one found her pleasant in any way, and that...that actually made her sad. Zen was concerned with looks, and while initially, she had been sure she had a chance of being appealing enough for him to possibly like, there was no way he'd feel that way now. He might still come for her, but that would be it, she would have to survive on her own now for sure. Was it possible Jumin knew that they were planning something and that was the true reason he had gone to such lengths to 'protect' her.

Changing the subject abruptly, Jumin grabbed the paper from inside his desk, glancing over it once more, though he put it away when he was done. Clearly it was something she wasn't meant to see after all.

"That reminded me somehow. Have you started today?" he asked.

"Started what?" she asked, confused enough to drop her attitude.

"You should have. If you haven't, perhaps it's time after all." he mused, not answering her question.

It hit her then what he was talking about. He said before he had been keeping an eye on her body. The strange book with names in it, and all the sudden talk of being a family, she had thought it might be the case, but now, this was like a confirmation. As creepy as it felt for someone else to know her body that well, he was technically correct. Today was supposed to be the start, but there was nothing. He held up a small, plain box, his brow lofted questioningly, though he said nothing about it. Frowning, she crossed the room, taking it from him before stalking towards the bathroom. This was something she didn't want to think about and didn't really need complicating matters further, but she had to know, right?

Closing the door, she heard his phone ring, deciding not to worry just yet, her ear pressed to the door in an effort to listen in. She wasn't one for spying, but it could be important, and she wanted to remember everything she could.

"Why are you calling me right now? I'm very busy." he stated irritably. There was a long silence, before he again spoke. "What? Seriously? Is it really that bad?" Another long silence, his steps drawing closer, but he stopped partway. "I see. Very well then. I had planned to take...no, I understand. You've made that very clear. I meant to go on a trip for a few days, but if the situation is as dire as you say, then I suppose there's no choice." He took another few steps closer, close enough now that he sounded almost just outside the door. "Very well. Tell my father he can speak to me in person. I'm still getting my work done, I doubt he's angry. Of course. Bye."

He growled angrily, a loud thud indicating he had just struck something. She hurried into place, seeing the light seeping through the bottom of the door darken, knowing he was just outside. The handle shifted, and he stepped in, his eyes fixed on hers, uncaring at how she seemed uncomfortable to be in the bathroom with him. Really though, she was more nervous he would be upset if he found out she still hadn't done it yet.

"I was planning to take you somewhere nice." he began apologetically. "I thought you might like to see something different from these same walls, and the most efficient thing was to simply marry you while we were there, so the rest of the vacation could be our honeymoon." he stopped, reaching a hand out to cup her cheek, his touch surprisingly warm and gentle, but she knew better than to trust that. Even if this was the real Jumin Han, he had already done too much damage. "...my father is concerned that I haven't been showing up. Even though I've done everything asked of me and more, he wants me to go tomorrow. I...have to go. Please just stay here and wait for me."

Well, it wasn't like she could go anywhere even though she wanted to. This thing on her ankle, he made sure to tell her it would be very painful, and that was enough to make her reconsider even just going outside, even though he had said she could go that far. She was not a measuring tape, she had no actual idea how far twenty feet was aside from guessing. If she guessed incorrectly, even by just a little bit, how badly would it hurt? More importantly, he would think she really was trying to escape, and that wasn't good either.

"I'll stay right here and wait, as you say." she said, struggling to hide the defeated tone of her words.

There really was no escaping after all. Getting away and being out of his reach was just a silly fantasy. His eyes lit up, a knock on the door, he smiled again despite being upset just moments before.

"That'll be the painter. I'll go give him the picture, it's almost time for dinner, and while I can't take you anywhere right now, I still think I should order some wine to celebrate. The first chance I have, you'll be mine, forever." he said, his words almost hummed out.

Was he...happy? God he was so hard to figure out, how could his emotions jump so quickly and to such extremes? Either way, it felt like no matter how badly she wanted to get away, this was her life now, and she was stuck here, at his mercy, after all.


	6. The Rescue

Jaehee met up with Zen and Seven on her break again. Taking a sip of her coffee, she turned to the side, burying her face in the menu as she spoke, in case Jumin had been suspicious enough to have her followed.

"I managed to convince him to come in today, apparently he wasn't going to. Mr. Chairman was actually worried, so it won't be strange when they meet up. We have to act today, our window is too small otherwise." she said quietly.

Seven pretended to be absorbed in his phone, not looking across the table. "I'm ready. I've gathered what I anticipate we might need. I'm concerned though…"

Zen fidgeted with his hair, speaking with a hair tie in his mouth, his words muffled, the only thing he could think of to appear less suspicious. "Is there a problem? You did make sure to hack in and have a look first, right?"

"Of course I did. I'm concerned. She looks miserable, and yet...I can't help but think Jumin has her rethinking things. She was glued to his side all morning, but I can't say why. Let's just say her appearance is...suspect." he mumbled.

"Are you saying he's really done something awful to her? I have everything I need ready to go in and get her, but I need to know as much as I can so I don't run into problems…" Zen said.

"I'm saying she may actually resist. Partially because I think she's probably brainwashed to some degree, it has been a long time since he's held her there. I noticed something around her ankle on the footage, I can't tell for sure, but it's possible he means to track her as well. I don't want to risk taking it off before I know it's not going to blow up or something. I saw that in a movie once. Either way, I'm certain there's a tracking chip in it, so first, when we get her out, we need to fiddle with the information on it, mislead him a little so he doesn't find her." Seven explained.

"What else can be done, she was the one who contacted Zen saying she needed to get out, are you saying she might have changed her mind?" Jaehee asked, surprised.

"I'm sure she actually does want to get out, but she may be afraid. She might resist. Zen, since you'll be the one to go in, I'll teach you something, it'll be a last resort if you can't get her to come on her own. Most importantly, you can't take the mask off, Jumin will be checking the footage, and it's good if she struggles, she should look very unwilling for her safety, so the mask might help with that. Plus, he won't immediately know who took her." Seven warned.

He slid a key across the table to Jaehee, frowning as he did. "Whatever you do, drive safely. I don't want to have to lose two of my babies in one night."

She discreetly pocketed the key, nodding silently.

"We'll head out as soon as I can confirm Jumin is in the office working." Seven said, his eyes glued to the phone.

At his words, Zen fixed his hair up in a messy bun, not a style he would have preferred, but he was probably still amazing, he wished he had a mirror to look at, but he talked himself out of admiring how good he looked by remembering the point of this meeting.

"I'll head back now, and stop off at the penthouse, it'll be less suspicious if I mind my break time wisely." Jaehee said, finishing her coffee before she excused herself.

She sat quietly on the couch, flipping through one of the magazines Jumin had left behind, some feeble apology for his own plans getting interrupted. It was no consolation, but at the same time, it gave her some tenuous connection to the outside world, some mild awareness of what was happening while she was stuck here. Tossing it down, she propped her head on her hand, her eyes stinging with tears as she felt her own hair shift against her palm as she did. She was still reeling in disbelief that he had allowed it to happen, much less asked for it to be done. Silence, the nothing strangely comforting, although punctuated by the faint ticking of a clock across the spacious room. She heard the sound of a car outside, and that alone was strange, no one really drove by, unless Jumin had somehow convinced his father to let him return home so quickly.

Time stretched on before she heard it again, then a loud, rupturing boom, like an explosion. She bolted upright to attention, glancing at the window, deciding against checking outside, the guards would deal with it if there was a problem. The guards just outside the door spoke loudly, panicked, then footsteps rushing out of existence, clearly there was a problem after all. It had her very worried, nothing had ever happened to make the guards go away. Minutes later, there was a knock at the door, and figuring a guard had returned, she called for him to come in. One thing she could say positively about Jumin is that he had always prioritized her safety, and it was probably a formality to check if she was alright.

The door burst open at her word, and a figure in a black mask rushed in, grabbing her hand and yanking her up. As planned, she struggled, trying to pull away, her hand trying to reach for the mask, until a distorted voice, like some robotic child echoed out.

"Don't. Don't fight it, I'm taking you." the voice said.

Uneasily, she gave up on trying to see who it was, but she still tried to pull away, screaming then. Jumin was wealthy, heir to a corporation, it had never crossed her mind until just now, but maybe he had enemies, ones that intended to hurt her to get back at him.

"Ugh...I really didn't want to have to do this. I hope you'll forgive me." the voice told her.

She felt a hard strike against her neck, everything going black suddenly, her body going limp, all thoughts fading into nothingness as her consciousness pulled away from her.

She snapped away with a howl of pain, bending to feel her ankle, the skin under the bracelet raw and red. Nothing looked familiar, in a different house entirely, this wasn't Jumin's home…

The door to the room opened, and the first thing she saw was startled red eyes. It was Zen…

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I'm too far away. He's going to find me soon…" she mumbled. "It hurts…"

She scraped at her ankle, trying to pull at the device, though the shock ran through her hand, forcing her to let go.

"Don't touch it. Seven has been trying to think of a way to get it off safely, I know it hurts, I'm so sorry…" he sighed.

Seven wandered in, focused on his laptop, nearly running into the door on his way in. "I'm glad you're awake. I've been busy making sure that Jumin won't be able to track the signal here, I'm hoping I can get that off you in a bit."

"You're...Luciel?" she asked quietly.

He actually looked up when she said the name, his surprise turning into a gentle smile. "That's right, this is the first time we're meeting in person. I'm glad we got you out."

She frowned, remembering the explosion she heard. If he was involved then… "Oh no...I'm so sorry...are you hurt?"

He grinned, though his expression was suddenly sad. "I wasn't actually in it. Thank you for caring about my baby, but she died for a good cause. I can't be sad about that."

Even as he spoke, his fingers tapped away at the keys, as if he didn't even need to look to know what he was doing. There was an odd beep, and he took a few steps closer, his hand brushing her foot as he reached for the metal piece.

"No! You'll get hurt too!" she panicked, trying to pull away.

He ignored her, pulling it away harmlessly. "See? No problem." he nudged Zen's shoulder. "I'll let you treat her. You've probably at least played a doctor before."

Laughing, he retreated from the room, closing the door behind him. Zen didn't speak right away, focusing on applying medicine to the raw skin, wincing as she gasped. It was probably cold, that and having someone touch a raw spot like this was likely painful.

"I can't believe he would be twisted enough to do this…" he muttered under his breath, more to himself than anything.

Now probably wasn't the best time, but she recalled the vow she made to herself. No matter if this was temporary, or permanent, she had to keep it, a vow was sacred, and even the Gods themselves held mortals to such deep promises. With her like this, she honestly expected nothing to come of it, but it had to be done, and now, while she had even a little courage.

"Zen…" she said quietly.

He looked up, his eyes fixed on hers. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head, her fingers rubbing the spot on her neck, flinching at the slight pain. It felt hot, probably bruised. Not kidnapped after all, but rescued. She felt...conflicted about it. As much as she wanted to be free, she couldn't help but wonder if it wouldn't have been better for them if she had stayed. If he ever found out, it could only be dangerous for them.

"I made a pact with myself that if I got free, I would...tell you my feelings." she began, her words trailing off nervously. "I hadn't realized it before, I kind of thought you were only being nice to me, so I didn't feel right about saying it but…" she paused, swallowing hard, realizing her throat felt dry and tight. "I l…" she stopped, frustrated. "I love you."

He said nothing right away, in fact, leaving the room. She figured it had actually been a bigger mistake than she imagined, saying it to him like that. Of course he didn't feel the same. Maybe Jumin wasn't wrong, maybe he was the only one who loved her, even if it didn't feel like love to her, even if her own feelings faded. The door opened softly, a gentle click telling her it closed again. She couldn't bring herself to look, until a glass came into view, water sloshing inside. She strained to sit up, accepting the glass gratefully, frowning as she drank. Had he really left just to bring her water? Hesitantly looking up, he patted her head gently, smiling, his cheeks painted a light pink.

"You have no idea how happy I am to hear you say that. I...didn't want to be the only one who felt that way. I thought once you went to see Jumin, you'd just forget about me, so I convinced myself to give up on that idea…" he stopped, glancing at her side as if asking if she would mind him sitting by her. When she slid over, he carefully took a seat. "Seven will have to leave soon, he's still got a lot of work to do. He says he'll still be watching out for you to make sure you're safe. Installing security cameras just outside. Look...I don't want to make you feel like you're still caged up and unable to leave, but for now, I just want to protect you. It...would be better if you let me keep an eye on you, I don't want to let him take you away just because I'm not careful."

Her mind imagined so many things all at once just then, a mix of fear, happiness and a strange sense of excitement flared through her all at once.


End file.
